metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance secrets
This article lists the secrets in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Unlockables/Collectables Weapons *Armor Breaker - Collect all IDs and then complete any level on any difficulty, will unlock (along with trophy / achievement) on the results screen. Cost 20,000 BP. Moderately powerful sword with up to 20% chance of ignoring armour per strike. *Fox Blade - Download code included in some editions. Cost 200,000 BP. Cheat sword with 100% chance to ignore armour when fully upgraded. *HF Long Sword - Complete all VR Training challenges ranking first. Cost unknown. Lengthened HF blade with high damage but slow swing speed and high FC usage. *HF Machete - Get 10 Data Storage devices. Cost 6,000 BP. Half-length HF Blade with low damage and high attack speed. *HF Murasama - Complete the game on any difficulty. Cost 10,000 BP. Extremely high-powered sword with greater length, boosted attack speed and absorption. *HF Wooden Sword - Find and kill all Men In Boxes. Cost 5,000 BP. Special sword with a chance of stunning enemies and ability to reduce strength. Ignores armour. A successful stun will cause an enemy to fade out as if cloaking. Cannot cut. *Stun Blade - Collect all Data Storage devices and then complete any level on any difficulty, will unlock (along with trophy / achievement) on the results screen. Cost 20,000 BP. Has ability to stun enemies (up to 20% chance of an instant Execution prompt). Rising-ArmorBreaker.jpg|Armor Breaker Rising-Foxblade.jpg|Fox Blade Rising-Machete.jpg|HF Machete Rising-Murasama.jpg|HF Murasama Rising-WoodenSword.jpg|HF Wooden Sword Rising-Stunblade.jpg|Stun Blade Custom Bodies *Custom Body Blue - Get at least bronze in 50% of VR missions. Cost 15,000 BP. Raises defence but decreases strength and absorption. *Custom Body Desperado - Complete Chapter 4. Cost 15,000 BP. Normal body with Desperado colour scheme, visual effect only. *Custom Body Red - Get at least bronze in 30% of VR training missions. Cost 15,000 BP. Lowers defence and increases FC usage in Blade Mode, but increases energy absorption and weapon damage. *Custom Body Yellow - Get at least bronze in 100% of VR training missions. Cost 15,000 BP. Boosts defence and absorption and decreases FC use, no effect on strength. *Gray Fox - Download code included in some editions. Cost 20,000 BP. MGS1 Gray Fox's Cyborg Ninja exoskeleton, visual effect only. For obvious reasons, using a Wig has no effect on the appearance of this character model. *Mariachi Uniform - Available in Chapter 3. Cost 20,000 BP. Visual effect only, also puts a sombrero hat on the cardboard box and drum can when used. *Original Cyborg Body - Bought DLC. Cost 20,000 BP. Raiden's outfit from MGS4, visual effect only. *Standard Cyborg Body - Complete the game on Hard. Cost 20,000 BP. Raiden's cyborg body from the prologue, visual effect only. *Suit - Complete the prologue on Very Hard. Cost 20,000 BP. Suit Raiden wears in the prologue, visual effect only. The Suit model has black hair, and using a Wig with it will tint this the relevant colour. Rising-Default.jpg|Default appearance Rising-CustDesp.jpg|Custom Cyborg Body (Desperado) Rising-CustRed.jpg|Custom Cyborg Body (Red) Rising-GreyFox.jpg|Gray Fox Rising-Mariachi.jpg|Mariachi Uniform Rising-OriginalBody.jpg|Original Cyborg Body Items *Blade Mode Wig - Complete the game on Hard and find 20 IDs (can be done in any order, will unlock when all conditions are met). Cost 50,000 BP. Blade Mode instantly cuts armoured enemies, same as Fox Blade. *Infinite Wig A - Complete the game on Normal and find 10 IDs. Cost 50,000 BP. Infinite subweapon ammo. *Infinite Wig B - Complete the game on Normal and find 20 IDs. Cost 50,000 BP. Infinite FC (infinite Blade Mode and Ripper Mode). Easter Eggs Konami Code On the main title screen, enter the code Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, O/B, X/A, Start to unlock Very Hard and Revengeance difficulties. Similarly, it will also have Raiden say the title of the game, similar to the Capcom survival-horror series Resident Evil. Ninja Cat Attempting to cut the cat wandering on the beach at the beginning of R-01 will result in it backflipping away from Raiden's sword. Embarassing Rescue Quickly cutting a hostage as he runs away will destroy his clothes. Codec the support team before the hostage vanishes to hear their reaction to Raiden's behaviour. Well done! Finishing a stealth section (ie, any which does not begin with Raiden already in combat) without being detected will usually result in the support team praising Raiden. In the Japanese garden in file R-04, completing the section will, bizarrely, cause Kevin to say "Yes, Tovarich!" in Boris' voice. Building names In R-03 and R-05, the buildings in Denver include the "Thunderbolt Cafe" and a large structure called the "Gideon Hotel," named after Sam Gideon, the protagonist of Platinum games' Vanquish. The Cat Comes Back During the first-person sequence at the end of R-03, look right. Eventually a cat will walk in and the cyborg to the right will kneel, pet it and wave when it walks away. (Note: This will only happen after you do the "Ninja Cat" secret at the beginning of R-01.) Rain stops The effect of suspended raindrops when using Blade Mode in the fight against Monsoon is virtually identical to activating Witch Time in a rainy stage in Bayonetta. Boris approves In the Japanese garden, after the first area, a guard can be found in a room with paper walls to the front and rear. Going behind him and getting a Zandatsu kill through the paper wall (his weak point will appear in Blade Mode) will earn Boris' approval. Giving Sundowner a proper funeral After defeating Sundowner during a replay, in the limited time before the first Codec call, the player can use the pincer blades to knock Sundowner's remains off the ledge. Pin-Up Posters Pin up posters are located in the following locations: R-03: Mile High #At the beginning, on a wall to the right, covered with police tape. #The cardboard prop in the upstairs lobby after the fight with two Grads can be cut to reveal another figure. #At the long staircase, prior to Samuel Rodrigues' speech. R-04: Hostile Takeover Videos Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - Konami Code|Konami Code Easter egg Category:Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Walkthrough Category:Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Category:Game secrets